Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio
Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio by Duran Duran/Duran Duran is a mash-up featured in Big Brother, the fifteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine Anderson and his big brother Cooper Anderson. The song is sung in the choir room after Cooper announces that he is going to run a Master Class for Glee Club for anyone who is interested in acting and being successful in the business. Cooper then tells everyone that he and Blaine were "famous" in their neighborhood, which embarrasses a reluctant Blaine but excites everyone else nonetheless. The excitement and encouragement of the Glee club prompts the song to begin. Lyrics Blaine: Dark in the city, night is a wire Steam in the subway, earth is a fire (Blaine and Cooper: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Cooper: Woman, you want me, give me a sign And catch my breathing even closer behind (Blaine and Cooper: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Blaine and Cooper: Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (Cooper: Smell like I sound!) Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (Cooper: Straddle the line!) And when she shines she really shows you all she can (Cooper: Mouth is alive!) Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande Blaine: Stalked in the forest, too close to hide I'll be upon you by the moonlight side (Blaine and Cooper: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Cooper: High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind (Blaine and Cooper: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Blaine and Cooper with New Directions: Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (Cooper with New Directions: Smell like I sound!) Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (Cooper with New Directions: Straddle the line!) And when she shines she really shows you all she can (Cooper with New Directions: Mouth is alive!) Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande Blaine: Hungry like the wolf, Hungry like the wolf, Hungry like the wolf Cooper and Blaine with New Directions: (Blaine: Don't make a sound!) Her name is Rio she don't need to understand (Cooper with New Directions: Smell like I sound!) And I might find her if I'm looking like I can (Cooper with New Directions: Straddle the line!) Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land (Cooper with New Directions: Mouth is alive!) From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande (Cooper: 'Ohhhh) Her name is Rio she don't need to understand ('New Directions: Smell like I sound!) From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande Fightin' the ground! Charts Trivia *In Season Two, when Kurt is at Dalton Academy, he asks the Warblers if they can perform 'Rio' at Sectionals . *This is the eleventh and final mash-up in Season Three. *This is one of two songs that Cooper sings, the other being Somebody That I Used To Know. *This is the fifth mash-up which both songs were sung by the same artist. the others are That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty by KC and The Sunshine Band, Borderline/Open Your Heart by Madonna, I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True by Hall and Oates, and Rumor Has It/Someone Like You by Adele. Gallery HungryRio.png HLWR1.jpg HLWR2.jpg HLWR3.jpg Shouting_and_listening.png HLWR4.jpg R:HLW1.png R:HLW2.png R:HLW3.png tumblr_m2jho47R7N1qa5w9eo6_250.gif R:HLW4.png R:HLW6.png R:HLW7.png R:HLW8.png Tumblr_maej2y46Wo1qzmvoio7_250.gif R:HLW9.png R:HLW10.png Blaine & Cooper with Rio.jpg HLTWBlaine.jpg HLTWCooper.jpg HLTWBrittana.jpg Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Navigational Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs